6. Project Abstract This proposal aims to develop and implement a residency training research track with the explicit goal of recruiting MD, PhD and medical graduates with a track record in conducting research. The program will provide early exposure to clinical research to stimulate interest in translational research among our basic science trainees. The program provides 7 months of exposure to translational research in both inpatient and outpatient clinical research settings, and 16 months of protected time for a mentored research project. These months will be augmented by intensive mentoring, overseen by the Pis, functioning as meta-mentors, as well as preceptorship focused on ethics, statistics, research design and principles of translational research. All this will be attained while meeting ACGME requirements so that graduates will be board eligible. We anticipate that such a track, which we conceptualize as a 4 year program, will permit research track residents to jump start their research career while still residents, rendering them better prepared for research fellowships and the K award process, ultimately leading to careers as independent investigators. Because this is a 4 year program leading to board eligibility, we offer our trainees a no-risk path towards enhanced likelihood of success as independent investigators. This approach is intended to remedy the current state of affairs wherein MD, PhDs often are faced with re-starting their research after a hiatus created by the need for clinical training. We anticipate educating physician-scientists to enhance the pipeline of translational investigators, a key goal of the NIMH.